Live Life
by Liam-Paynexoxo
Summary: When Deuce comes back in town what's changed about Rocky. Mainly Reuce maybe other pairing! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Deuce P.O.V It's been about a year since I left Chicago to follow my now ex-girlfriend Dina. Ok about a year ago Dina had to leave chicago to move to Jersey because of her dad's business. I really loved her so made the dicision to follow her but it didnt end well! I felt like I didnt fit in to her family! So I dicided to dump her and come back to life in Chicago. I got out of the cab and walked over to Crustys after a year I still know that they all still go because of Rocky. Rocky used to email me about what was shakeing up Chicago see what I did there. I'm also here because it's my man Ty's birthday he's turning 18 I havent told them I'm coming back to Chicago I want it to be a surprise. I bet Ty wont be happy he'll just ask me if I've got him a present. "Surprise!" I shouted. They all turned round "Deuce!" They shouted. I was smuthered to death with Hugs. "What are you doing here?" Rocky asked me she's even pretty than before. "I'm back!" She smiled I'm glad someone's pleased I'm back.  
"For good?" Rocky said.  
"Um yea I broke up with Dina Jersey wasent my life Chicago is!"  
"I'm glad It was weird without you!" Rocky said happily "Thanks happy Birthday my brother from another mother!"  
"Thanks but how would we be brothers I'm so hot and your so...and your so Deuce!"  
"Oh thanks I broke up with my girlfriend and no I'm hurt by a guy who I thought was my mate!" Ty just rolled his eyes.  
"So what was jersey like?" Rocky asked "It was good but not my scene!"  
"Why is Jersey full of eyebrows and conmen?" Cece said.  
"Haha very funny but true!"  
"No way imaige a whole world full of Deuces! It be more than a nightmare than a dream!" Ty said "Thanks bro!"  
"No props I'm here all week until I set off to college!"  
"I cant believe your going to college!"  
"Dont get to upset he's only going to the one in Chicago he's not even moving out! I was really happy for the first time I thought I wont have to wait outside the bathroom for half an hour I'll stroll in the morning but then he told me dont worry sis I'm not going anywhere just down the road! Down the road Down the road!"  
Rocky said. We all laughed excpect Ty he just gave her a death stare. "Ty I love you!" She said all sweet and did a puppy dog face. "Cause it's my birthday and im up 100 buks I'll let you off!"  
"Um Thanks I guess!" Rocky said and walked over to the crusty counter to get a drink.  
"Do you think she should of come?" Cece said to Ty.  
"Why?" I butted in "No reason!" They both said and walked off acting suspious. Since they left me alone I walked over to Rocky.  
"Hey Rocks what you doing!"  
"Gettin a soda you want one?"  
"Sure!" She passed me a soda. "So how's chicago been without me?"  
"Lame I mean were can I find a guy that has everything in a leather jacket?"  
"What can I say I'm one of a kind!"  
"Yea except in Jersey!"  
"Yea so how have you been?"  
"I'm alright I guess! I just havent been well latley!"  
"Oh I guess thats why Cece said do you think she should of come!"  
"Yea I guess!" There was an akward silence for about 5 minutes. "So...!"  
"I'm really glad your back!"  
"Thanks Rocks!"  
"No props!" We hugged. What had changed about her? Why was she so secretive all of a sudden.

Sorry for the short chapter I'll update soon! Please Review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Deuce P.O.V Well it's my first morning in 's great I feel wanted it feels like home. Last night was great we parted till dawn poor Rocky fell asleep at crustys she never stays up late it's always the same rotuin. She wakes up 6 then goes to bed at 9 everyday since she was 4. I still cant beileve yesterday she just wasent herself everyone was acting weird I know Rocky said she wasent feeling ill but its more than that I know Rocky and I know when she's not her self I should know I've known her since we were in kindergarten. I still remeber it know everyone was horrible to me because of my catipilar eyebrows but Rocky was nice she didnt care what other people thought. So I dicided to visit the guys ovisully they were either at Cece's or Rockys or at crustys.

I went to Cece's first and look who's right again they were all there even Gunther and Tinka. They were the first one's I noticed only because there ostrich feathers were blocking everyone else well they are the hessenefers. I walked in to hear Rocky and Cece fighting with the Hessenefers nothings changed since a year ago. "Hey guys!" I said. They all stopped arguing for a second to checkout who it was then went back to arguing again! "How about you guys dont join in on this dance!"  
Cece said. Gunther and Tinka gave daggers to her. "Who made you queen of the dance! I mean firstly you would need to know how to dance before you crowned yourself!"  
"Hey If I wasent good I wouldnt be on Shake it up Chicago!" Rocky was just sitting on the couch watching Cece vs the hessenefers coming to a Tv near you! "You didnt get on Shake it Up firstly!" Gunther was cheering Tinka on. "Hey we agreed we would never speak of that again it still gives me nightmares!" Cece pretended to shiver.  
"Rocky are you ok?" I said to Rocky. "I'm just tired!" She said in mid yawn. "Shall I call a doctor!" They all ran over to her feeling the top of her head she was trying to do a cut it out face. "What are you guys talking about!" Cece just scratched the back of her neck "Uh nothing just me be over dramatic as usaul!" she said laughing everyone else joined in Gunther even gave her a playful punch. They were defintly up to something but I just ignored it after knowing them this long I know when to block these things out. "You guys wanna maybe go to that make your own cupcake place down town?" I asked them it sounds girly but who dosent like cupcakes no one everyone loves cupcakes. They all looked at me confussed. "Deuce have you come out the closet by any chance!" I stared at her I cant believe Cece just said that in front of everyone. "Uh no I'm not Gay! If anyone's gay its the guy in the sparkley outfit!" They all nodded even Tinka agreed. "Look underneth these sparkles theres all man!" I shook my head "I think you mean little boy!" They all laughed well except Gunther even though he wears sparkles he's still taller than me which scares me.  
"So cupcakes?" They all nodded. "Yea I love cupcakes I mean who dosent!" Rocky said it was like she was reading my mind I hope not because then she would know I sort of have I tiny little small crush on her but I can get over it! It's just my emotions playing up since me and Dina are O-V-E-R over I feel lonley like I need someone but I dont I need some Deuce time some me time. So I just need to remind my self of our friendship that nothing in this world could ruin this! "Its on my bucket list before I die! I know weird thing to put on the list but they have to be things I can achive not like met half a chicken and half a donkey even Cece knows that will never ever like ever happen!" I laughed but everyone was just shoting me daggers like I had gone to someones funaral and laughed in the middle of it. "Someone dieing not funny!" Cece said. "I was just laughing at the half chicken half donkey joke! Who's dieing?" There was a silence for a minute till Rocky spoke. "No one why?" Somethings happening and I'm just going to have to trick someone into mentioning it and Flynn's the answer. "Just you guys are acting odd!" So after we get our cupcakes I'm going over to see Flynn and get some answers maybe there throwing me a party! No because they didnt know I was coming to Chicago. "Deuce are you ok?" Rocky said wakeing me from my daydreaming. "So are we going?" Everyone nodded so we walked out of Cece's apartment.

So we entered make your own cupcake place it was amazing and colourful and before you ask no it wasent full of screaming kids there were some teens, adults even some old people ovisully on there care home trip. "Wow this place is amazing!" Rocky said. "I can't wait to make a cupcake!" She said jumping up and down in exciment.  
"I love any place that has make your own in it!" Cece said. Cece loves food she'll basically eat anything you should see her at Crustys yesterday she ate 2 whole pizza's on her own. "We know you ate 2 whole pizza's last night!" I said. "Yea but I had a light lunch!" Rocky laughed. "A light lunch we went to subway and you had the biggest sandwich they had it came to like 5 dollars!" "Oh yea that was the best sandwich ever!" How can a small girl like Cece have 4 pancakes for breakfast the biggest sandwich subway owns and 2 pizzas for dinner? "So are we making cupcakes or just talk about what Cece can eat because if we are we'll be here like all day!"  
Gunther said that is the only normal thing he's ever said. "Yea come on lets make a cupcake!" Rocky said and we walked off to make our cupcakes.

After we made our cupcakes we went to Crustys for lunch because Cece was groaning saying I'm hungry by the way she ate 6 cupcakes nothing will fill that girl. "So when you starting school?" Rocky asked me. "Next week!" She smiled I saved my place at John Hughs High last year incase I wanted to come back. "Good because next week we have to do a project in English I need a partner!" I laughed. "Sorry it's just they'll put me with some dumb idiot!" "I'm surprised you want to be with me I'm hardly the smartest person in the world!" "Well we've never been partners before so I'd like to be partners with you!" She said confussed. "It's weird but ya know me!"  
"Yea I'd love to be partners with you!" She giggled "Thanks and Thanks for paying for the cupcake thing I'll pay you back I cant belive I forgot to bring my purse!"  
"Na its on me!" "Are you sure cause I can run over to the apartment and get it!" I shook my head she can be so stupid sometimes she hates owing anyone. "Rocky its fine!" She smiled. "Thanks!" "And stop saying thanks!" "Oh sorry!" She said and walked over to Cece and others on our crustys table. I heard them whispering something is defintly going on. As I walked over to them with our drinks I heard Cece say "Why dont you just tell him?" "Tell who what?" I said butting in to there conversation.  
"Uh I'll leave you guys to it!" Cece said and walked off with the Hesseneffers. "So what did you want to tell me? You wish I never came back to Chicago?" I said laughing. "Its why I've been acting weird!" "Well it's not just you thats acting weird!" She looked down to the floor what was going on? Whats that bad that she cant even tell me I thought we were friends?! 


	3. Chapter 3

Deuce P.O.V

So I was at Crustys waiting for Rocky to tell why everyone was acting weird I really want to know! I mean I came back to Chicago for everything to go back to usual. Well as usaul as it gets around here but everyone's lieing to me pretending that I'm stupdid well I'm not. "Theres no easy way to say this!" She was acting like we were breaking up. Can you break up with a friend even though were not dating I fancy her but I'm pretty sure she dosent like me!? "Rocky spit it out!" I said. See the Martinez family arent patient people. Imaigen Christmas day full of over 100 people from my family no one's patient everyone's moaning cause there hungry or theres no gravy left it's really anoying that's what I'm like now! "Deuce I dont think I can tell you!" My jaw dropped open I really want to know when I think I'm getting somewhere then she tells me I cant tell you! "Please Rocky tell me whats going on?!" She just kept staring at the floor. After 2 minutes of silence she looked up at me and told me! It was the last thing I thought she was going to tell was huge! "Deuce I'm Dieing!" My mouth dropped open my eyes were popping out of my eye socket. "What!" I said. Ovisully I heard wrong I mean Rockys not going to Die! She's Rocky she'll fight it, Right?! "I'm going to Die!" She said with tears in her eyes I was going to cry to but if I cry she'll cry to. I just have to tell myself to stay strong! "Please Rocky tell me your kidding! Please!" She shook her head and tears were streaming down her face. I hated to see her like this but why Rocky? Rocky's the only nice person I know she's one of a kind theres not many people like her in this world! I held her hand and watched her cry. There has to be a way I can help I mean there has to be a cure right theres always cure!

I walked her home we hadnt spoken since she told me! "Deuce are you mad!" How could she think that? "Rocky why would I be mad It's not your fault!" I said as we got

to her apartment door. "I know but I should of told you sooner I just didnt want you to be like the rest!" I was confussed. "What do you mean by the rest?" She's not

getting bullied is she? Who ever they are I'll punch there lights out with a bit of help from my cousin Spike he only got out of jail the other week he'll take any

exuse to get back in there. "Cece and Ty they can be so dramatic. What I mean is they wont let me have fun I mean I might not live till the end 2013 so I want to finish my bucket list! So what I'm trying to say is will you help me do my bucket list?" I was glad she's letting me help her. "Of course anything for you Rocky!" She smiled and we said goodbye to each other and she walked into her apartment. When she walked in I leaned against the door and the tears finally came out this has got to be the worst day like ever!

After half an hour of me walking around trying to understand what Rocky just told me I went to find Cece. When I got to Cece's apartment Flynn answered the door I havent seen Flynn since I've come back he wasent at Ty's Birthday. "Hey Flynn!" I tried to say happily. "Oh hey Deuce! CECE!" He yells "What?!" She yells "Your Boyfriends here!" Tipical Flynn. "I havent got a boyfriend!" She said as she walked into the living room. "Hey Cece he means me!" I said "Flynn go to your room!" After Flynn walked into his room me and Cece talked about Rocky. "So I guess she told you because I had the same expression after she told me like you dont know what to do or say and your hoping this whole thing was a dream!" I nodded I'm glad I can talk to someone about this. "More like a nightmare!" She nodded. "She asked me for help with her bucket list!" I'm still happy about me helping her I mean it's not exactly great helping your dieing friend that you also have like a maga crush on bucket list before she like dies but it's the second best thing in my crazy life."She what that's what best friends do!"It's not exactly something to be looking forward."No best friend should do this!" She nodded. "Look theres something I've been keeping a secret for a while! I really want to tell somebody" I really want to tell Rocky that I'm in love with her know. I wasent going to tell anyone but now I only know I havent got long to tell her. "Your Gay! Ty owe's me 10 buks! I knew that cupcake thing was just the start!"I didnt know if I should tell her that I'm in love with Rocky but I took the bullet. "Uh No you've been betting on me!" She scratched her head. "Uh no! I knew you werent gay! Dam I owe Ty 10 buks!" Ok I'm just going to forget that! "Ok what I was trying to say was that I sort of have like this maga crush on Rocky!" Her mouth dropped her mouth dropped open in a good way or like a bad way. I was hoping for the first opion. "Hit me with a jar of Pickles! Shut up!" I smiled I couldnt help it! "So should I tell her?!" She was thinking for a while. "Normally I would say your kidding yourself a beutiful girl like Rocky would never go for an eyebrow like you!" Cece really knows how to cheer me up! "Thanks it's only been my second day and I'm already wanting to leave!"I was hoping theres a but somewhere in there. "Sorry but I cant belive I'm saying this but I think you should tell her!" I was surprised I thought she was going to say Rocky would never ever ever like me back but I was totally wrong. "Really?" She nodded. "Rocky needs someone she hasent got long!" She was right but when do I tell her that I'm in love with her? "So go over to her house and start on that Bucket list and later you take her out to a resturant and then when the time is right tell her!" That is the best plan she has ever came up with. "Yea ok!" After that I ran out of Cece's apartment and went over to Rocky's.

I knocked on the door of Rockys apartment. Ty answered. "Hey Man sos cant hang out I'm packing up for collage!" That is something I thought I would never hear Ty packing and Ty going to college. "No it's alright Bro I'm actully here for Rocky! She told me!" I said. "Oh good!" He didnt seem very pleased. "What's Up?" I asked confussed by his expression. "Its just thats propley the reason she went straight to her room when she came in!" I sighed. "Well can I talk to her?" I asked. "Sure she's in her room!" After my conversation with Ty I walked over to Rockys room and knocked on the door. "Hey It's me Deuce!" No answer. "Come on Rocky I wanna see this bucket list!" When I finished speaking she opened the door. That got her attention. "Well I guess you better come in!" I walked into her room it was tidy as normal. "So let me see that Bucket list!" She went over to her desk and gave it to me. I read it everything seemed able to do. "So do you think you can help me make these things happen?" She said with a smile. "Well you've picked the right guy to help you I'm a con man I can make anything happen!" I dont think she brought it but I'm going to do this for Rocky. "I want to belive you!" We both laughed. "So when do we start?" I ask. "Well Is there anything on that list that we can do easily today?" "Well we can cross off go to new make your own cupcake place!" I crossed it off the list. "How about number 21 make your own pizza!" She seemed embarrassed. "I know strange thing to put down but I've never had the chance to make!" I had a great idea! "No it's not I have a great idea we can make the pizza at crustys I mean wheres the best place to make a pizza at a pizza resturant!" See not that dumb now. "Really would your uncle let us?" I hope. "Well if I ask he'll say no but if you ask he would say yes!" She looked confussed. "So let me get this right you want me to ask your uncle to make a pizza at his pizza place!" I know sounds weird but my uncle's not my biggest fan. "Yea if thats ok!" She nodded. "Well he can only say no!" So we both went to Crustys.


End file.
